


Bro Code

by angstrlisity (BJW)



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Gotham City - Freeform, M/M, Multiverse, Other, criminals, doppelgangers, thugs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJW/pseuds/angstrlisity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd and Dick Grayson meet their married doppelgangers from another universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro Code

“Anything?” Jason said, as he walks up behind the crouching Nightwing.

“Nope, I think our intel may have been wrong.”

“Or maybe we're just at the wrong place.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Eight O'clock.” He nods towards the warehouse in the other direction. Dick changes his position for more comfort while he looks through the night-binoculars. He sees several cars pulling up to a warehouse down the street. A few big-time traffickers come out to greet the others. “Bingo.” Jason's raspy voice rumbles through the chilly night air.

Dick grins. “Keep up, Littlewing.” He gets to his feet and races towards the excitement and Jason hesitantly follows.

A mile away, a portal opens up in the middle of the street. A man who has very similar attire to Nightwing races through it, followed by another man who has similar attire to Red Hood.

Nightbird leans forward and vomits then spits to clear the taste out of his mouth. “Are we there yet?”

“Shh!”

“Jeez, when did you grow to be such an old crab, Vitriol?”

“Will you shut it. I'm trying to set the coordinates in case we need to get off this world fast.” Red Vitriol fiddles with the object on his wrist. “Stupid thing never works.” He starts banging it against the brick-wall in hopes of snapping it out of it's glitch, while also relieving his frustration.

“Well, maybe if you weren't always treating your gadgets like that they wouldn't break.”

Vitriol rolls his eyes and starts mumbling complaints under his breath. He takes a seat to further concentrate on fixing the worldjumper.

“You know, I should be the one upset right now, since it's our second anniversary today and you volunteered for us to go off world.”

“Dick, shh! I am trying to fix this.”

Nightbird ignores his request, still feeling the frustration that he hasn't had the chance to express yet. “And not just off world, but we had to go to a bleaker and less romantic version of our own.” He paces in a circle looking in every direction. “Are you sure this is the right city?”

“I'm sure.” Vitriol holds the gadget in both hands as it falls apart into two pieces.

Dick witnessed the event unfold. “Great! Now we're stuck here. I told you this was a bad idea, but do you listen to me? No. You better fix that thing, Jason, or so help me god-”

“That's it, Dick. If you don't zip it right now, I swear, as soon as we get back home I'm divorcing you.”

“What?” Nightbird can't quite tell if he's serious, but serious or not, his feelings are hurt by the comment. “You can't divorce me on the day of our second anniversary. But if we do get a divorce, I'm divorcing you, since I have all the reasons to.”

Red Vitriol looks up at him. “Really? Name one.”

“You kissed Donna Troy last year.”

“Dick, we didn't have a choice! We were undercover on a mission... Why are you just now having a problem with it anyways?” he tries to tamper with the gadget more. Hoping to jam it back into one piece again.

“Yeah, so you said. But you think I don't notice the way you look at woman sometimes?”

“Oh, brother. You're being completely paranoid.”

“No I'm not, Jason. You told me when we started dating that you were bi. But I can't help but notice that your bisexual tendencies still exist despite you being hitched to me!”  
Red Vitriol looks up and smirks. “Aw, Dick. Are you jealous?”

“What? N-no... I'm not.” Vitriol continues grinning at him as he squirms nervously, brainstorming for a more convincing argument. The more seconds that tick by the more cocky Vitriol's grin becomes. Nightbird looks for a distraction away from his shaken nerves. He pulls out his escrima stick and jabs it into Vitriol's chest and knocking him out of the seat. “Eat that, jerk-wad.” He turns away from him, heading towards his mission and blowing off the remaining steam.

“Dick? Oh come on!... You're really mad at me?” He gets up and races after him.

A mile away and inside the warehouse, Red Hood and Nightwing crouch down and eavesdrop on the super villains below. The conversation drags on while the criminals discuss finances and wait for their big boss to show up. “Now I remember why I left Gotham. This place is so dull.” Jason mumbles.

“Yeah, I'm kinda getting bored too. Maybe it's time we crash the party.”

“No, we can't. Not until all of them show up.”

Dick sighs with boredom.

“So... How are things going between you and Helena?”

“Uh... Fine... How are things between you and Starfire?”

“Dick, I told you, we're not a couple. We're friends. Platonic friends. Why are you so worried anyways? You guys broke up, remember?”

“Yeah, well, I just think it's weird you guys are such fast friends. It feels like a conspiracy against me.”

“Or maybe you're just feeling jealous.”

“Of what?”

“The fact that Starfire actually wants us to become more than friends.” Jason grins smugly.

Dick stares at his profile for a moment then glares at him. “You wouldn't.”

“Maybe.”

“You considered it?... But... But isn't that like a total violation of the bro code?”

“The what code?”

“The bro code... You don't know about the bro code?”

“No, I don't really have time to keep up with pop culture, Dick.”

“What are you, a grandpa?”

“No, just the five percent of the population who doesn't give a crap about fitting in.”

“You just pulled that percentage out of your ass. Besides, Littlewing, you're not even in the one percent population of anything.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Whoa, check it out.” Dick points to the Nightwing and Red Hood doppelgangers as they take positions on the other side of the warehouse, staying low and in the shadows.

“Oh, brother. They look like stalkers, Dick. Look at the way they're dressed.”

“I'm thinking they're cosplay, or maybe 'wanna be heroes'.”

“Either way, we have to save their asses before they get themselves killed.”

With a stride of confidence the cos-player's walk into the open, revealing their presence to the rest of the group. Most of the criminals rise to their feet and face them, grumbling among themselves and trying to figure out the intentions of these masked men.

“Red Hood? Nightwing?”

“Guess again.”

“What the hell are you dumb-asses doing here? You got a death wish or something?”

Nightbird steps forward. “No, we don't. But your friend right over there doesn't belong here. And we intend to correct that fact.” He points at the man at the end of the table, who doesn't seem the least bit threatened by the vigilantes. “Trust me, we are doing you guys a big favor. So put your weapons down and let us arrest this criminal scumbag and take him back to-” Red Vitriol nudges him. “Uh... to... his rightful place... Which is... far, far away...?” He pauses unsure if he's getting through to the thugs. He looks back at Vitriol for assistance.

“In other words, if you get in our way, we will kill you. It's your choice. I'm personally hoping you choose the blood bath.”

A beast of a man stands up and walks towards them. “You come into my home? And make threats on my people? Just who you think you is?”

“This is your home? Well, that makes this so much more fun. Although, I can't speak for my friend here, he's got like a code of honor or something.” Red Vitriol pulls out his twin pistols and starts shooting the criminals.

“Vitriol! I told you no killing!” Nightbird dives for cover as the rest of the thugs in the room start to scurry and a bloody fire fight breaks out.

On the second floor, Red Hood and Nightwing watch the event unfold. “What the hell's going on?”

“Those wannabes are even bigger nerds than you, Dick.”

They watch as the large man grabs hold of Vitriol and tries to crush him. Dick jumps down into action. “Nightwing! We have to wait for- ugh!” Jason follows.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a part two I'm working on.


End file.
